heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-10-07. Anniversary fan art, by unluckystunt
unluckystunt, 07/10/2006 12:55 AM :Whew! I had set out to have this comic done by the chat and I just finished it tonight, right under the wire. Wish I had more time to smooth it out a bit but oh well. It's a two-pager and the format's similar to the Nick Magazine comics. Page 1 Page 2 I just took a look at the fan art contest entries, and it looks like I'm not the only one who turned "10th anniversary" into "Arnold's 10th birthday." :) Cool stuff. I really like Charles' work. Between the new fan art, the upcoming chat, and the episodes on Arnold's Eyes that I'm just now watching for the first time, it feels like the show's really back again. The spirit's there, at least. : ---- hannah_kraft1, 07/10/2006 1:09 AM :Woh thats so kool, kim you are awsome. ---- Anamated46, 07/10/2006 2:52 AM :Wow, great job, it does look a lot like the Nickelodeon magazine comics. It's good to know that someones still doing fanart...I've been such a slacker about it since i've started art school...anyway, i'd love to see more, keep up the good work ;^) ---- LoveTHYconan, 07/10/2006 9:18 AM :that's some really great artwork! and i love all the little jokes "he's on our favorite tv show!" XD : ---- Pinkpataki, 07/10/2006 12:43 PM :Wow! GOOD JOD! wow I love this : ---- iluvarnld, 07/10/2006 9:42 PM :XDDDD I absolutely love this Kim! I wish I could still draw Hey Arnold! Like I used to to post some. Those looks like it'd be off the official HA! site or something, good job. : ---- ioxmo, 08/10/2006 6:12 PM :That rules Kim! Keep up the good work :) : ---- mxnhpfreak, 09/10/2006 11:05 AM :for the record, a random note, this is my first post here... I don't know why the heck it took me so long... I loved that comic! It is brilliant! I like the drawings and the funny jokes! LMAO! Even if you don't win the contest, you've already won the satisfaction of doing something for our lovely football head and all of his fans XD Ok... I guess I got way too excited, but i'm a little hyper today! sort of shyness about posting in this site appears to have vanished thanks to that hyperness of mine... : ---- unluckystunt, 09/10/2006 11:33 AM :Thanks everyone. I didn't really draw it for the contest, I was a week late for the deadline anyway and I didn't want to rush it any more than I had to. I just wanted to do something for the anniversary and sort of express what the show meant to me. Of course, it's very hard to do that in one fan art, so I'll probably be drawing more. :D : ---- Hurricos, 09/10/2006 11:34 AM :OMG That is so cool, Kim! It looks exactly like the original Nick comics that Craig drew. You've gone A and B the C of D in this comic, so I give you a double thumbs up *holds both thumbs to screen* and a shoutout: RADICAL!! :Hope to see more from you. :Hurricos.EXE logging out! : ---- Cool, 09/10/2006 9:04 PM :Time for my official review! :I just took a look at the fan art contest entries, and it looks like I'm not the only one who turned "10th anniversary" into "Arnold's 10th birthday." :) Cool stuff. I really like Charles' work. :I was surprised by that - I never even thought of a birthday senario. I though someone would have at least done a big group photo with all the characters you could possibly squeeze in, maybe all hanging or leaning onto a BIG 'Hey Arnold!' sing or lettering. I can picture it in my head, but of course, I can NEVER draw what I see in my head. If only my mind could produce fanart! :Between the new fan art, the upcoming chat, and the episodes on Arnold's Eyes that I'm just now watching for the first time, it feels like the show's really back again. The spirit's there, at least. :Very true, its the turn around we have all been waiting for. :Of course, it's very hard to do that in one fan art, so I'll probably be drawing more. :D :You could try and tackle the supposed kiss in TJM, but don't let Gerald interupt. :) We all would love to see more work from you Kim, never hesitate to show us your new stuff asap. :BTW - could you keep that comic online for a while? Just so I don't have to host it myself? Cause I'll be pluging that comic next update, for sure! :So, Kim, its hard for me to find the words to describe this thing. Its just so damn fantabolastic! I'm gald you went with the colored pencils, it gives it an oldschool feel from your early artwork from the 90's, and gives the comic a real genuine feel. It runs great as a comic, really wish it could get published in the mag - you have the HA! style DOWN! You should have been drawings HA! comics back in the day for the mag! :The coloring and shading is really well done, the color is very well balanced. The panels aren't totally restrictive, I like how they HEY ARNOLD bubble short of shoots across the first page. The chracters are really drawn nicely, facial expressions are bang on. I know you had to referance alot of tapes and such to draw all these characters. I love how you draw Arnold, hes so cute, along with Helga. Out of the group shot, I found Lila and Eugene to be a tad small, but the small details that went into this thing overlook that completely. :I don't know why you don't write fics, the charactization of the characters is exactly on target. It runs so smoothly and just oozes the personality of the series, it really captures the comedy HA! featured in its five years. Like Phil's line about him feeling Arnold has been nine forever, I liked Rhonda's line, and Phil and Pookie are priceless. Brainy is...well, Brainy :), and throwing Jacques was an excellent touch, tres bien Kimmy! Stinky and Helga confrontation, that was great. "Lemon Puddin?". I'd like to thing is this post confession (as all fanart and fanfics seem now), and that Arnold knows deep down Helga did this purely out of the kindness of her young hreat. :It wraps all warm and fuzzy...and BAM, it wouldn't be a HA! comic if you didn't put that last bit of humor in there - Oskar, tisk-tisk-tisk. (I luv it). :I hope I didn't overanylize (spelling), but this is really just a great piece of work here Kim, it truly is. :OOH - I JUST noticed the plane in the clouds in the last scene! :*Bows down to Kim in her great glory* :Really makes me want to fall in love with the series all over again. Its that powerful. :Please keep up the excellent work! :Stephen : ---- unluckystunt, 10/10/2006 12:45 PM : I though someone would have at least done a big group photo with all the characters you could possibly squeeze in, maybe all hanging or leaning onto a BIG 'Hey Arnold!' sing or lettering. That would be a pretty big effort. The good thing about drawing a big project like that though, is that you learn a whole lot. After doing the comic, I feel pretty confident that I can draw Grandpa or Stinky and have them look pretty close to how they look on the show. You could try and tackle the supposed kiss in TJM, but don't let Gerald interupt. :) Hah, I might try that. I've never tried drawing a kissing scene before, but I'd probably have to hold myself back from throwing in some kind of joke and killing the mood. I'm used to lighthearted stuff and that's pretty heavy and hawt. BTW - could you keep that comic online for a while? Just so I don't have to host it myself? Cause I'll be pluging that comic next update, for sure! Awesome, thanks! Yeah, it can stay up for a good long while. I'm not doing anything else with that web space at the moment. Eventually it'll become a personal site/portfolio or something, or perhaps just a place to store stuff. I wanted to bring geraldfield.com back so the old links would work again, but it looks like some ad company already bought the domain. Rats. Out of the group shot, I found Lila and Eugene to be a tad small, but the small details that went into this thing overlook that completely. Yeah I can see that. Oh well, they're pretty short characters anyway. I don't know why you don't write fics, the charactization of the characters is exactly on target. The writing bug doesn't bite me anywhere near as hard as the artistic bug. :) A lot of the fun in exploring the characters for me is in their facial expressions, body language, visual humor, etc., which is a lot easier to pull off in comics/art than in fic. I've considered doing an illustrated short fanfic as kind of a compromise, but I'd need a story idea first. I'd like to thing is this post confession (as all fanart and fanfics seem now), and that Arnold knows deep down Helga did this purely out of the kindness of her young hreat. Yep! Arnold knows what Helga really means. And while Helga is still masking her feelings for him in front of the other kids, I think her admitting that she appreciates him is a big step for her (okay, I'm probably overanalysing my own comic at this point). With the confession out of the way she only has to worry about the other kids getting wise, and had there been a sixth season I could see her slowly losing her grip on that as well. Phoebe, Lila, Patty (and I think Rhonda) had already figured it out. Let's just hope Harold doesn't find out, or she'll never hear the end of it. OOH - I JUST noticed the plane in the clouds in the last scene! Glad you noticed. I always thought the plane flying off in the clouds was the strongest symbol from the show. Not only does it tie the first and last panels together but it summarizes what HA! means to me. Starts out with daydreaming, deep in thought and unsure and maybe kind of sad, but ends with hope and love and celebration. Really makes me want to fall in love with the series all over again. Its that powerful. Cool. It's really, really good to hear that. : ---- Greenorbs2, 10/10/2006 10:10 PM :I'm not one to usually respond to art work on the message board, but this is definitely a piece of work that truly depicts the HA! series. I'd have to say, I'm in awe. Art has always been something I've been fascinated with and dabble at, but the only thing I'm capable of doing are shadings and charcoal drawings, and mediocre at that. Keep doing what you're doing. You have tremendous talent, like many others on this board. : ---- Sketchpad73, 11/10/2006 5:41 PM :Hi there,Unluckystunt! :I saw your entry for the anniversary and i'm singularly impressed.It looks uncannily like the NickMag comics and shows that you really put a lot of work,thought and planning into it. :Kudoes to you! : ---- FreyaGPataki, 12/10/2006 6:10 PM :I've been meaning to add my two cents about the comic: absolutely SUPERB job. I feel like such a sap to say I almost cried from a sweet feeling of nostalgia. Like everyone else has been saying, you really oughta do more short comics. It's almost like Hey Arnold hasn't stopped, and that there are still more issues to read and more episodes to anticipate. Excellent work! It runs in the familiy...(fan art) : 0 recommendations ---- ioxmo, 12/10/2006 1:28 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. : : ---- ioxmo, 12/10/2006 1:39 AM :Oops... Here's some fan art I made... showing how 'it' runs in the family. (yes, I was drunk when I came up with the idea for this) http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/2339/dktriofb0.jpg : ---- LoveTHYconan, 12/10/2006 5:13 PM :haha, that's not legal! great drawing though. : ---- Cool, 12/10/2006 7:08 PM :wtf : ---- Lord_Malachite, 12/10/2006 9:48 PM :This is great work, man! I think it would be good for one of those anti drug/alcohol campaigns that schools do. You put up the picture and caption it with a message about how our children learn by example. Sometimes the public needs a little shock value to resensitize them to the problem of kids abusing these substances. Keep up the good drawing! : ---- Hurricos, 12/10/2006 9:54 PM :Lol, I applaude you on this excellently drawn pic., Ixi! you don't mind me calling you that :) Hopefully Helga won't succumb to actually following her mother and sister's footsteps. She's too independent and smart for that sort of thing, plus I'm sure Arnold wouldn't like the fact that his coughfuturefiancecough is drinking at a young age :). :Hurricos.EXE logging out! : ---- unluckystunt, 13/10/2006 9:49 PM :wtf lol, that was my first reaction too. Not your typical fan art. Poor Helga! And going straight to shots too, ouch. I can't imagine being nine and willingly drinking that stuff straight. Enjoying a few sips of Miriam's smoothie, maybe... Yeah, I can see this being pretty effective in an anti-alcohol campaign. And it's very well drawn, Flash right? : ---- ioxmo, 14/10/2006 1:27 PM :thanks... yeah, I draw everything in flash now. Only good drawing program I have. Yeah, LM nailed it right on the head. Oh, an I don't mind you calling me that, Hurricos As you can probably tell, I don't like drawing typical fanart. Because there's tons of Helga/Arnold, etc. I like to draw something new, fresh, and/or strange. (like my helga as the ghost bride picture) As for drinking straight shots... yeah, disgusting. But it would only take two or three to knock Helga out cold :) : ---- SeraphimKiss, 14/10/2006 1:47 PM :Haha! xD LM is right--this would be an effective anti-drug campaign, but... Right now, I can't take it that seriously because I'm laughing so hard at the thought of drunk Helga. She'd either be a really mean drunk, or she'd be really giddy and talkative like she was in "Helga Blabs It All." : :Anyway... Very well drawn. ^_^ : ---- unluckystunt, 14/10/2006 2:44 PM :As for drinking straight shots... yeah, disgusting. But it would only take two or three to knock Helga out cold :) Well, if some grape pop and chamomile can make Helga hallucinate about melting in Arnold-shaped ice cream... it might not even take that many. XD